


Please, Miss Me

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Crying, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Multi, angst sex, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Inigo e Severa comunicano alle persone che amano la loro intenzione di partire per la missione che Anankos ha loro assegnato.





	1. Don't Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT #9 di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt Partire per un lungo viaggio del team Pmviira.
> 
> Chiedo scusa per eventuali refusi o verbi un po' sconnessi, la rilettura è stata un po' rapida, ma mi auguro che comunque apprezziate entrambe le OS. :)

Il ricordo delle lacrime di orgoglio di sua madre e della risata d’incoraggiamento ed entusiasmo di suo padre era ancora fresco, freschissimo, nella sua memoria. Quelle reazioni l’avevano rassicurato, o perlomeno gli avevano riempito il cuore di coraggio, dello stesso brivido di adrenalina di quando Anankos gli aveva comunicato di averlo scelto per essere un eroe in un altro mondo, in un altro tempo, in un altro piano. Avevano placato l’incertezza improvvisa che l’aveva assalito subito dopo: poteva dire di essere in qualche modo abituato all’idea di simili viaggi al di là dei normali confini degli uomini, ma abbandonare un futuro in piena rovina non era la stessa cosa rispetto a lasciare un universo in cui, infine, era felice e al sicuro, malgrado la promessa di tornarvi e la prospettiva di avere Owain e Severa a condividere con lui il cammino. Essere certo del sostegno di Olivia ed Henry, sapere che non l’avrebbero odiato né dimenticato, bensì aspettato con trepidazione, senza sostituirlo con il piccolo Inigo che a breve avrebbe iniziato a crescere nel ventre di lei, era più di quanto avesse anche solo osato sperare.

Si era convinto a partire, nella mente e nel cuore. Adesso, veniva la parte in cui avrebbe dovuto comunicarlo a tutti… comunicarlo a _lui_.

Il nodo nel suo stomaco era strettissimo, mentre varcava la porta delle loro stanze.  Gli parve di provare un brivido di freddo; tentò di dirsi che doveva essere l’inverno incombente dei Regna Ferox, così rigido da penetrare perfino le mura di pietra della fortezza che alloggiava gli ospiti ylissiani più frequenti. Ma sapeva  che era timore, e anche  la prima avvisaglia di nostalgia, malgrado non fosse ancora partito. Quella sorta di casa era spartana, poco ricca, come era normale per un luogo costruito da un popolo guerriero più dedito alla birra che all’arte; ma davanti a quel fuoco aveva convinto Gerome a ballare con lui, senza musica, senza pubblico – solo per poter accarezzare il tappeto di pelliccia con i loro piedi nudi e poi con i loro corpi, quando la danza si era trasformata in baci e i baci in molto di più.

Udì dei movimenti dalla camera da letto e la fitta che provò al cuore si tradusse in una smorfia di apprensione e senso di colpa. Era una maledetta crudeltà del destino, che proprio Gerome dovesse patire qualcosa di simile,  _di nuovo…_

Ma era compito suo, fare sì che non soffrisse. Sorridere e rallegrare chi gli era attorno, come sempre, accantonando i timori e la paura, fingendo che non esistessero. Lasciando che lo divorassero più tardi, o all’improvviso, magari, ma questo non contava.

Trovò la porta della camera aperta e si fermò sulla soglia. L’aria era un po’ umida, il che si spiegava col vago vapore che usciva dal bagno: Gerome era in piedi davanti ai cassetti coi vestiti, intento a frugarci, nudo eccetto un asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi. La maschera era appoggiata al comodino; i capelli rosa fragola che aveva ereditato da Zelcher erano appiattiti contro la sua nuca, ancora gocciolanti dal bagno che doveva essersi fatto dopo un allenamento, o dopo una giornata a cavallo di Minerva.  Inigo provò una fitta di  profonda  vergogna, a non saperlo con precisione.

Gerome si accorse di lui dopo solo qualche momento di ritardo. Si girò a guardarlo e accennò un vago sorriso, un po’ malinconico come suo solito.

– Ciao – lo salutò, muovendogli un passo incontro. E bastò solo questo, più un paio di secondi di osservazione più attenta, perché il sorriso scomparisse e la sua fronte si aggrottasse appena – Tutto bene?

Inigo deglutì e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Si sforzò di fare uscire almeno una risatina nervosa, ma proprio non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo penetrante di quei bellissimi occhi, azzurri come cristallo.

– Sì, ciao, più… più o meno – farfugliò, un’accozzaglia di suoni che gli risultò famigliare dai tempi in cui la timidezza aveva sempre il sopravvento su ogni suo tentativo di conversazione; ma, quella volta, i motivi erano ben diversi.

Gerome non perse tempo a raggiungerlo, fermandosi di fronte a lui,  appoggiandogli una mano sulla guancia  e scrutandolo con  una serietà  appena più morbida  di quando ancora Inigo non aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore. Aveva smesso di temere con r e verenza la sua altezza, i suoi lineamenti affilati, l’aura di gelid o distacco in cui  tendeva ad avvolgersi quando in verità era più vulnerabile; ma, ora, aveva paura di star gettando all’aria ogni singola cosa che avevano costruito insieme – ed era molto, molto peggio.

– È successo qualcosa? – domandò Gerome, infondendo quel pizzico di dolcezza nella sua voce profonda e brusca che gli faceva sempre tremare i polsi. Inigo scosse la testa.

– No, no. Devo… d-devo solo parlarti, tutto qui – provò a dire con leggerezza, ma gli parve del tutto sbagliato – Rivestiti pure, prima.

Voleva che la cosa apparisse poco grave, una piccola notizia di cui discutere con calma; allo stesso tempo, non darvi alcun peso gli sembrava insensibile, crudele, nonché un suicidio. Alla disperata ricerca di un equilibrio, cercò di oltrepassare il suo ragazzo per andarsi a sedere, ma Gerome, senza troppe cerimonie, lo afferrò stretto per le spalle.

– Dimmelo adesso – gli ordinò, deciso, malgrado un tremito di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.

Era una sensazione terribile, l’idea che stesse già presagendo tutto.  _Doveva_ essere solo la sua immaginazione, ma allo stesso tempo non era del tutto implausibile. Rischiarono di venirgli le lacrime agli occhi, per la disperazione di sentirsi in una trappola fatta di dolorose verità.

– Dimmelo – insistette Gerome, scuotendolo appena.

Era il momento di prendere un buon respiro, di forzare gli angoli della bocca a sollevarsi appena e di non lasciare che la sua voce si spezzasse, nel rispondere. Nel fissarlo dritto in viso, sapendo di stare per riaprire in lui ferite orribili e antiche.

– D’accordo, beh… io… io, vedi, parto per un… un viaggio.

Gerome sgranò gli occhi. La  sua  presa sulle sue spalle si allentò.  La sorpresa si trasformò in un sospetto confuso, in un’agitazione contenuta a stento – un panico che sapeva di trauma, di angoscia, e che Inigo aveva fatto scattare prima ancora di spiegare  tutto, con il suo atteggiamento nervoso e cupo. Maledizione, maledizione a lui, al suo non essere in grado di rendere felice nessuno…

– Un viaggio per dove? – fu la prevedibile domanda che seguì, venata di una preoccupazione che stringeva il cuore. A quel punto, Inigo non aveva neanche più la forza di esitare.

– Per un altro mondo.

Le mani di Gerome lo abbandonarono, e il giovane barcollò all’indietro di un passo. La sgomento cominciò molto in fretta a tingersi di rabbia.

– _Cosa?_ – sputò fuori, un po’ senza fiato. Inigo non riusciva nemmeno a iniziare a immaginare cosa stesse provando; forse, non voleva davvero provarci: sarebbe stato troppo da sopportare.

– Devo – tentò di spiegare, tendendo una mano verso di lui, sentendosi un verme, quasi supplicandolo – È un mondo che ha bisogno di eroi. Il suo dio mi ha scelto.

Quelle parole fecero rimanere Gerome a bocca aperta, interdetto, per almeno qualche secondo. Poi le sue spalle e e il suo petto cominciarono ad arrossarsi di un’agitazione che in condizioni normali sarebbe stata nascosta, ma che ora era lì, in bella vista, in tutta la sua violenza.

– Mi stai dicendo… che stai andando a combattere una guerra per richiesta di un dio.

Sentirlo dire così fu come ricevere l’intero peso di una montagna sulle proprie spalle, in una frana che aveva visto arrivare da molto lontano – ma che, pur così, aveva sottovalutato.

– Tornerò, te lo prometto – gli uscì dalle labbra con disperata urgenza.

Fu un terribile errore.

– _No!_

Il grido di Gerome gli fece più male del modo in cui si ritrovò afferrato per il bavero e sbattuto contro la parete lì accanto, picchiando la testa. Gli afferrò i polsi, sentendo le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi, ma quello non era niente rispetto a quello che il suo ragazzo, il suo amante, la persona per lui più importante al mondo gli vomitò dritto in viso.

– Me l’hanno già promesso, e tu lo sai! Tu lo sai, e _osi_ promettermi di tornare? Osi parlarmi così?!

Tutto il dolore che vibrava nelle sue parole gli andava dritto al cuore: riverberava con il suo, con quello che ricordava averlo spezzato in due quando il messaggio della morte di Olivia era arrivato a casa; una perdita completa, così agghiacciante da far mancare il fiato, e che Gerome aveva vissuto anche più a lungo, in una prolungata agonia, perché di Zelcher nemmeno si erano ritrovate le tracce; l’aveva abbracciato l’unica volta che l’aveva trovato a piangere, l’aveva ascoltato sussurrare più volte  _Aveva promesso_ , e adesso era stato così stupido da pugnalarlo così.

– M-mi dispiace – balbettò, lasciando cadere le prime lacrime, ma Gerome non dovette sentirlo: stava ancora gridando.

– Voi promettete, ma in fondo cosa vi interessa? Se morite, chi sarà davvero a soffrire? Maledizione, Inigo! Una guerra!

– P-passerà in un lampo! – tentò di spiegare, di sovrastare la furia di Gerome con piccoli fatti che già sapeva non gli sarebbero importati – Forse qui non passerà nemmeno un giorno… e se invece passassero anni, c-comunque…

– Come diavolo farò a sapere?

Nell’ultima parola, la sua voce si spezzò, lasciando per la prima volta spazio a una sofferenza che sovrastava perfino la rabbia. Gerome chinò la testa, respirando con forza, ma quel silenzio incompleto pareva comunque assoluto dopo tutto quel frastuono. Le mani che ancora premevano Inigo contro il muro, adesso, tremavano.

– Come puoi aspettarti che io resti qui senza sapere nulla? Come puoi… credere… è così facile per te?

Le labbra umide di pianto, Inigo scosse piano la testa, scosso da un singhiozzo.

– No. N-no, credimi. Lo so.

– Allora non andare. Maledizione, Inigo, se mi ami, non andare.

– Non posso.

Non sapeva se si trattasse di una bugia o della verità. Anankos non era sembrato un dio crudele: non li aveva minacciati, e aveva concesso loro del tempo per riflettere. Ma aveva anche calcato l’urgenza di quella missione; la gravità del possibile destino di un mondo in bilico, dell’assoluta necessità di eroi per salvarlo. Perché proprio lui, Owain e Severa, tra tutti i loro compagni che avevano combattuto contro Grima, non era stato davvero spiegato; ma Inigo sapeva che si sarebbe pentito per sempre, se si fosse tirato indietro come un codardo. La scelta era solo apparente. Non importava quali sacrifici dovessero essere fatti.

Gerome alzò di nuovo la testa, fissandolo con occhi lucidi di lacrime e di rabbia; quasi con odio, insieme all’amore.  Capiva, in fondo; non era crudele, né egoista come voleva far credere. Ma era fragile come solo un vetro spezzato e poi rimesso insieme in tutta fretta poteva essere; e solo Naga avrebbe potuto sapere quanto soffriva.

Gli lasciò andare il bavero per prendergli il viso tra le mani. I lineamenti rigidi, sul punto di infrangersi; le pupille appena dilatate, i tendini del collo tesi.

– Lascia che ti faccia restare.

Inigo sbatté le palpebre, incerto, confuso; stordito dalle emozioni, dal suo profumo, dalla bellezza del suo viso all’improvviso troppo vicino. Senza riflettere, annuì.

Forse una parte di lui sperava davvero che Gerome non  gli permettesse di  partire; forse, era solo mosso da pietà, e dal proprio stesso desiderio di aggrapparsi a lui per un’ultima volta, prima di spezzargli il cuore per sempre; forse, non gli interessava nulla se non farlo felice, anche se solo per una manciata di istanti;  forse, voleva smettere di pensare per zittire il tumulto dentro di sé, benché sapesse che non c’era speranza  che le cose cambiassero.

G erome si avventò sulle sue labbra  e Inigo le aprì per lui.  Si ritrovò schiacciato, inerme, sopraffatto da tutto il suo peso e dalla disperazione  cocente del modo in cui la sua lingua lo cercava, lo travolgeva; lo violava, quasi, togliendogli il fiato, scontrandosi con i suoi denti e riempiendolo di un sapore che gli sarebbe mancato più di ogni altro. Riuscì ad alzare le braccia, ad avvolgergliele attorno al collo e ad artigliargli la nuca, i capelli umidi, aggrappandosi a lui; le mani di Gerome rimanevano sulle sue guance, sui suoi zigomi, in un groviglio di dita e arti scomodo per entrambi, ma non aveva importanza.

I suoni umidi, quel bacio totale che pure in tutta la sua furia aveva ancora tanto, troppo dell’amore, la sensazione della pelle nuda delle sue spalle e delle sue braccia – qualche lacrima ancora gli sgorgava dagli occhi, preda di una tristezza infinita, ma allo stesso tempo un familiare calore gli si stava addensando nel bassoventre,  più bruciante e doloroso del solito; un bisogno terribilmente  _fisico_ e poco più di unire i loro corpi, per fingere di riparare l’inevitabile, imminente spaccatura tra le loro anime. E dunque Inigo trovò la forza di spingerlo all’indietro, verso il letto, staccandosi dal muro; Gerome lo assecondò, ma senza abbandonare la sua bocca neppure per un istante, nemmeno quando le sue ginocchia cedettero contro il letto e lui ricadde all’indietro, trascinandolo giù.

I nigo si ritrovò mezzo in piedi e mezzo disteso, sopra di lui e attorno a lui; in un impeto di energia riuscì a staccare le labbra dalle sue – con uno schiocco che riecheggiò nella stanza, con qualche goccia di saliva che gli sporcava il mento; senza osare aprire gli occhi, scese a morderlo, a baciarlo in maniera frenetica – la spalla, il collo, la clavicola, in tutta fretta verso gli addominali, l’ombelico, l’inguine, le sue dita attorcigliate ai suoi capelli fino a fare male. Fu percorso dai brividi quando, convintosi a socchiudere le palpebre, vide il profilo della sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dell’asciugamano ancora umido.

Malgrado la violenza con cui gli tremavano le mani, riuscì a sciogliere il nodo sul suo fianco e a scoprirlo, trovandolo nudo, rigido, così caldo da sentirne già il sapore salato sulle labbra prima ancora di avvolgerle attorno alla cappella in un moto del tutto istintivo; succhiò, e Gerome gemette con una spontaneità incontrollata che quasi lo portò a imitarlo.

Ma le sue dita  lo tirarono via un momento dopo, troppo brusche e forti perché potesse anche solo pensare di opporre resistenza.

– No – ansimò Gerome, malgrado le guance arrossate e l’evidente spasmo che privarsi di quel piacere gli era costato. Lo afferrò per la stoffa che gli copriva le spalle, e poi sotto le ascelle quando l’ebbe sollevato abbastanza; e Inigo si lasciò maneggiare come una bambola di pezza, trascinato e poi sbattuto sul letto, in una scomoda posizione che ancora gli lasciava i piedi sospesi nel vuoto. Ma non poteva sistemarsi, non con tutto il peso di Gerome su di lui, le sue labbra avide di nuovo a soffocarlo, la pelle nuda che si premeva contro ai suoi vestiti incurante di graffiarsi, irritarsi, macchiarsi della polvere del suo breve tragitto all’esterno. Quando una mano scese a serrarsi senza delicatezza sul cavallo gonfio dei suoi pantaloni, Inigo mugolò di dolore e insieme di sollievo, di aspettative e terrore.

Le dita di Gerome conoscevano ormai ogni fibbia, ogni laccio e ogni bottone di tutte le sue maglie, cinture, fasce, gambali; li percorsero e li slacciarono guidate dalla memoria, dalla frenesia, dalla rapida angoscia di chi non voleva pensare; Inigo avrebbe desiderato chiedergli di rallentare, implorarlo di rendere ciascun momento più dolce e più memorabile, la delicatezza della prima volta in un’ultima. Ma, forse, ciò avrebbe solo aggiunto note struggenti a un rapporto che non stava celebrando lo sbocciare di un amore, ma piangendone la fine; e allora era meglio lasciare che andasse così, tra vestiti strappati e morsi, tra respiri affannosi e mezzi singhiozzi sempre sul punto di trasformarsi in lamenti d’estasi, o viceversa.

Mano a mano che veniva scoperta, la sua pelle bruciava di più; era tanto stordito, gli occhi serrati in quella tempesta di emozioni e tocchi e rabbia, da comprendere con qualche secondo di ritardo che quello che gli strisciava all’improvviso nel bassoventre e lungo tutte le vene era piacere – il piacere di una lingua che lo assaggiava, mentre una mano gli massaggiava senza gentilezza i testicoli, una scarica di dolore e fuoco e altre dita che tastavano e poi esploravano il suo buco, le cosce tenute aperte dalle spalle di Gerome, che aveva i capelli umidi a spiovergli sul volto mentre lo prendeva più a fondo, fin nella gola, succhiandolo con forza. Inigo quasi gridò, dimenandosi tra le lenzuola già a soqquadro, e poi il bruciore più dolce di movimenti regolari e più umidi lo ammutolì, gli sciolse i muscoli contratti fino allo spasmo, gli fece sussultare il respiro di quella che, per forse un interminabile minuto, gli ricordò quasi gioia.

Non protestò quando Gerome smise per tornare a mordergli le labbra, un dito ancora dentro di lui e l’altra mano che lo aiutava a issarsi meglio sul letto. Inigo lo abbracciò, gli graffiò la schiena muscolosa, gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi per averlo vicino, poco importava che la pressione del suo polso, intrappolato tra i loro corpi, gli incidesse la pelle fino a farlo dolere. Perché lo amava, per gli dei se lo amava, e pregava solo che lo capisse, che malgrado il dolore lo ricordasse così, suo, corpo e anima, fino ad annegare.

Ma, nonostante tutto, Gerome ruppe il bacio – dopo un’eternità, ma pur sempre troppo in fretta –, e lo fece con un moto brusco del capo. Inigo tentò di guardarlo, ma incontrò solo le sue palpebre chiuse, la sua fronte aggrottata in quello che pareva lo sforzo di non piangere, o di non parlargli; ebbe l’impulso di chiamarlo, di mormorargli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma mentre era distratto da questo pensiero Gerome gli afferrò i fianchi e lo sollevò, facendolo girare prima su un lato e poi premendolo a pancia in giù sul materasso, senza cedere ai suoi deboli tentativi di opporsi. Inigo si ritrovò con le lenzuola tra i denti e strette tra le dita, il calore rassicurante e terribile del corpo di Gerome sulla sua schiena, le sue labbra sulle spalle e sulla nuca, le dita che continuavano a lavorarlo, addentrandosi sempre più a fondo in lui, umide di umori e forse di saliva – non era certo di essersi reso conto davvero di ogni movimento dell’altro, di ogni sua azione.

Era troppo abituato a sentirlo scivolare dentro di sé, conoscendo a memoria ogni sua curva e ogni sua vena, perché il suo corpo non lo accettasse come parte integrante di lui, senza vero e proprio dolore; ma ebbe uno spasmo, a sentirlo gemere senza piacere – un ringhio di disperazione, di conquista, di possesso e di paura. Paura che Inigo non fosse lì, forse, o che svanisse sotto di lui come nebbia ai raggi del sole o polvere al vento; paura che, se l’avesse lasciato andare anche solo per un attimo, se non l’avesse schiacciato e fatto urlare e tremare mentre gli colpiva la prostate e le natiche con le sue spinte, nulla di loro sarebbe più rimasto.

E Inigo gemeva, bagnando le coperte di sudore, liquido pre-orgasmico e lacrime, perché sapeva che, in fondo, Gerome temeva il giusto; e perché sentire con quanta forza, impeto e passione volesse tenerlo lì era straziante, un pugnale conficcato nel suo cuore a ogni fitta di piacere e a ogni stretta delle sue mani attorno al suo bacino. Quando il ritmo divenne meno sconnesso, meno frenetico, più regolare, e il piacere prese a sciogliersi come zucchero in ogni centimetro del suo corpo stremato anziché graffiarlo con artigli di demone, l’agonia della sua anima divenne perfino peggiore: adesso, l’amplesso era più simile a tutti gli altri e di tutti gli altri portava impresso il ricordo, l’odore, il sentimento – con la fronte di Gerome posata sulla sua spalla e i suoi sospiri meno carichi di furia, con le sue carezze più gentili, con la dolce sinfonia dei rumori del letto e dei suoni della carne che faceva da contraltare al tumulto cacofonico nel suo cuore. I loro orgasmi non furono che picchi concitati, frementi e bagnati in quella ritrovata armonia; prima Inigo, cedendo alla frizione troppo intensa contro alle lenzuola, e poi Gerome, nel suo corpo che aveva a malapena finito di tendersi e di contrarsi.

Ci fu torpore, qualche istante di pace; un silenzio pesante e vuoto, privo sia di sorrisi che di altro dolore. Gerome uscì da lui e scivolò al suo fianco, avvolgendolo con un braccio e attirandoselo al petto, dove Inigo premette il viso d’istinto, incurante del sudore, dello sperma sotto di sé, del calore soffocante che le loro pelli ancora emanavano. Avrebbero potuto fingere che fosse una notte come ogni altra; convincersene, perfino, sino al mattino seguente, e addormentarsi certi del loro amore, del sentimento che avevano sperato li avrebbe legati in modo indissolubile nel momento in cui, tanto tempo prima, avevano deciso di lasciarlo sbocciare.

Ma Gerome non scendeva a compromessi, né si trastullava con le illusioni; men che meno, sapeva trovare conforto nella pura e sempre presenza altrui.

– Resterai? – gli chiese all’orecchio, in un sussurro roco, ma chiaro.

Inigo percepì il proprio cuore spezzarsi prima ancora di scuotere la testa, senza osare riflettere o dare adito a incertezze che avrebbero solo fatto più male.

E Gerome fece esattamente ciò che si era aspettato da lui: lo lasciò prima che fosse Inigo a farlo.

Non provò a trattenere il suo corpo, né a muoversi per seguire il suo calore; lo ascoltò trovare i propri vestiti e prendere la maschera dal comodino rimanendo immobile, inerte. Solo quando sentì la porta delle stanze chiudersi dietro ai suoi passi si permise di piangere ancora.

 

 

_Gli avevano detto che aveva preso Minerva ed era volato via nella notte, senza neppure attendere l’alba; guardando il portale azzurro di fronte a lui, Severa e Owain al suo fianco, per un istante desiderò di averlo rincorso._

_Ma alla fine entrò nello spazio di confine tra i mondi, abbandonandosi al potere di Anankos. Non occorreva che Gerome credesse alla sua promessa di tornare: bastava che Inigo la facesse a se stesso._


	2. Believe Me

La trovò stesa sul letto a pancia in giù, addormentata: le braccia sotto al cuscino, il viso rivolto verso la porta accarezzato da una delle foltissime ciocche blu dei suoi capelli, mentre le sue gemelle giacevano sparse a ventaglio sulla sua schiena. Indossava solo una maglia da allenamento grigia e un paio di pantaloni marroni un po’ usurati; in un’altra occasione, Severa l’avrebbe svegliata con un qualche rimprovero falsamente stizzito sulla sua abitudine di consumare i vestiti fino allo stremo anziché prendersi un po’ cura di se stessa, come ci si sarebbe aspettati da una principessa. D’altra parte, era anche meglio che non si scegliesse troppi abiti nuovi  _ da sola _ , visti i suoi gusti in un certo qual modo discutibili…

Ma si trattenne, e non solo per l’espressione tranquilla e pacifica sul volto di Lucina, che certo non meritava risvegli troppo bruschi dovuti al suo caratteraccio. Si torse le mani in grembo, nervosa; poi non seppe resistere e si portò il pollice alle labbra, strappando una pellicina, e infine arrivò a mangiucchiarsi le unghie. Neanche quelle era davvero un comportamento per bene, ma al diavolo – aveva tutte le ragioni per essere agitata.

Cosa doveva fare? Aspettare che Lucina si svegliasse dal suo sonnellino post-allenamento, o quel che era? Severa non sapeva quanto ci sarebbe voluto, e l’idea di attendere ancora chissà quanto la faceva impazzire – considerato che  _ non _ aveva tempo, per di più. La piccola,  _ piccolissima _ parte affettuosa di lei avrebbe voluto arrivarle vicino a gattoni, accoccolarlesi accanto – o anche un po’ sopra – e chiudere gli occhi, sentendola aggiustarsi a lei nel sonno e poi godendosi il suo respiro tranquillo,  insieme al suo profumo di vaniglia e fiori.

M a era una  _ piccolissima _ parte,  ovvio. O meglio, lo era in confronto a quella impacciata e scontrosa che voleva solo farla finita.

– Ehi!

Lucina aprì gli occhi di scatto, con un piccolo sussulto delle spalle. Si alzò in fretta sui gomiti e si girò a guardarla, ancora un po’ confusa per il sonno; Severa incrociò le braccia sul petto, imbronciandosi, anche se tutta l’irritazione la provava in realtà verso se stessa – per la propria inettitudine a esprimersi in modo diverso, tanto per cominciare, e per l’agitazione che le si agitava nel costato come un uccellino in gabbia.

– Ehi – le rispose Lucina, con una voce un po’ strascicata che la rese ancora più adorabile dei suoi capelli scompigliati. Sorrideva, una luce calda negli occhi malgrado tutto – Bentornata. Tutto bene?

Doveva essere fin troppo abituata ai suoi sbalzi d’umore, si disse Severa reprimendo un sospiro.

– Sì, ma devo parlarti, quindi ascolta – replicò, fingendo una sicurezza che non provava affatto. Si sedette sul bordo del letto sotto lo sguardo incuriosito della compagna, che non perse nemmeno tempo a stiracchiarsi, trascinandosi vicino a lei.

– D’accordo, dimmi tutto – la invitò, senza dare cenno di essersi offesa, ravviandosi la frangia, che aveva un aspetto curioso senza la sua solita corona a tenerla in ordine.

Era bellissima: il marchio nella sua iride sinistra splendeva quasi di luce propria. Il marchio di un’eroina scelta dal destino, che aveva guidato altre anime sperdute attraverso il tempo per sconfiggere un dio crudele che già aveva avuto la meglio una volta sui suoi genitori. L’ammirazione di Severa nei suoi confronti era infinita, unita a una invidia che per fortuna era sempre riuscita a mantenere a livelli sani – quella verso un modello da imitare, non da schiacciare con il proprio ego; anche perché Lucina era nobile, gentile, mai altezzosa o superba. Difatti, avrebbe dovuto vantarsi un po’ di più, farsi riconoscere il proprio valore con più decisione, e Severa glielo diceva spesso.

Adesso, però… forse era il suo turno. Salvare un altro mondo, combattere una nuova guerra per volere di quello strano tizio, Anankos, che faceva davvero fatica a vedere come un dio. E andarsene, per chissà quanto tempo.

La sua speranza era che Lucina capisse, capisse fin troppo bene. Ma cosa sarebbe successo se invece si fosse arrabbiata? Se non avesse voluto venire lasciata indietro? Se si fosse sentita tradita, umiliata, o non avesse voluto aspettarla…?

Si accorse di starsi mangiando di nuovo le unghie, evitando il suo sguardo. Maledizione.

– È qualcosa di grave? – le domandò infatti Lucina, con aria un po’ più preoccupata. Allungò una mano per accarezzarle un lungo codino di capelli rossi e poi la guancia, e Severa dovette ammettere almeno a se stessa quanto fosse confortante.

– No, o forse… insomma, è di sicuro _importante_ – cercò di spiegare. Per Naga, perché doveva essere così difficile mettere insieme le parole?

– Va bene – annuì Lucina, per quanto ancora con la fronte un po’ aggrottata; si allungò a darle un bacio sulla fronte, e Severa si sentì arrossire. Ancora peggio fu notare il suo nuovo sorriso incoraggiante, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Era la persona più meravigliosa di quel mondo e di tutti gli altri, riuscire a ferirla o a farla arrabbiare era un’impresa degna dei libri di storia… ma Severa non voleva proprio essere ricordata così.

Respirò a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi e girando la testa. Si sentì imbronciarsi, piena di tensione; l’unica era buttare fuori le parole, no?

– Devo partire, okay? Per un po’, con Inigo e tuo cugino. Un dio o qualcosa del genere vuole che salviamo un paio di paesi in guerra, nulla di straordinario, _tsk_. Ecco. Però me ne vado.

Malgrado il suo tono brusco e noncurante, il cuore le batteva fino ad arrivarle in gola. Dannazione, dannazione, dannazione. L’aveva detto malissimo, spiegando le cose come se si trattasse di una gita di piacere, e non dando il giusto peso a ciascuna parola; con la coda dell’occhio vedeva l’espressione stupefatta di Lucina e già si immaginava tutta la sua rabbia, all’idea di venire liquidata così, con due frasette irritate in croce. Lei, di sicuro, si sarebbe presa a schiaffi, avrebbe gridato e frignato e strepitato, indignata da un atteggiamento così freddo, senza cuore, e pure un po’ sprezzante…

– Ma è… fantastico, Severa!

Per un momento, credette di avere avuto un’allucinazione sonora, o di stare ancora sognando, o che qualche altra divinità le stesse giocando un’illusione o un inganno. Ma Lucina sorrideva, anzi, stava _ridendo_ , e in un attimo si ritrovò le sue braccia attorno al collo, con la loro forza straordinaria – di cui tendevano tutte e due a dimenticarsi – a schiacciarle il corpo contro quello di lei.

– E-ehi, mi fai male! – si lamentò, agitatissima, troppo anche solo per concepire che avrebbe dovuto essere felice. Lucina la ignorò per qualche secondo, impegnata ad abbracciarla un altro po’, ma alla fine la lasciò andare, un gran sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra.

– Scusami – le rispose, prendendole il viso tra le mani – Ma… sono davvero orgogliosa di te. Di che mondo si tratta? Che hanno detto i tuoi genitori?

Severa si sentiva le guance in fiamme. Stava cominciando a elaborare il fatto che Lucina stesse reagendo proprio come lei si era augurata avrebbe fatto, ma allo stesso tempo era tutto troppo improvviso.

– Uff… orgogliosi, preoccupati, le solite cose – borbottò, a occhi bassi, ricordando il modo in cui le si era attorcigliato lo stomaco di fronte al sorriso brillante ed entusiasta di Cordelia e a quello più contenuto ma pur sempre affettuoso di Lon’zu – E il mondo non ha un nome preciso, o almeno, Anankos non ce l’ha detto. Anankos è il dio, che nome stupido. Dobbiamo trovare un suo figlio, qualcuno della sua stirpe… possibilmente, evitare che due regni entrino in una guerra sanguinosa, ma sarà difficile; almeno, dovremo difendere quello in cui ci troveremo.

– Non sono sicura di aver capito – ammise Lucina – Ma è di certo materia di eroi. Non sei contenta?

Severa si morse l’interno della bocca.

– Non è che l’obiettivo della mia vita sia superarti, sai – replicò, stizzita – E comunque, non sarò mai come te, non farò mai quello che hai fatto tu. Non è niente, però sì, di certo è piacevole…

Invidiosa, rancorosa, petulante: ecco come stava suonando. Perché non stava zitta? Perché doveva per forza dire cattiverie? Perché aveva dovuto accennare al confronto, al paragone tra loro due, quando Lucina non ci si era nemmeno avvicinata con le sue parole e forse neppure con il pensiero?

– Severa.

Quella chiamata dolcissima e perentoria insieme non poté che costringerla a guardarla negli occhi. Il loro blu era più limpido e brillante che mai: niente offesa, né rancore, né rimprovero.

– Andrà tutto benissimo. Nessuno penserà mai che tu non sia all’altezza. Io sono fiera di te, devi credermi, e so che combatterai con onore. La missione riuscirà, e sarà per merito tuo e dei tuoi compagni.

Tanta comprensione era quasi troppo da sopportare: Severa si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e tutta l’insicurezza che le pesava sulle spalle la schiacciò con la fronte sulla spalla della ragazza che amava.

– Non s-so se sono abbastanza – sussurrò, cercando disperatamente di non piangere mentre Lucina le accarezzava i capelli – E… d-davvero non sei arrabbiata, se me ne vado? Non mi dimenticherai? Non mi odi?

– Severa… non potrei mai odiarti per la tua scelta di seguire il tuo destino – fu la risposta che le venne mormorata all’orecchio; le sue mani e le sue braccia la cullavano, adesso, massaggiandole la schiena quasi a voler calmare i battiti frenetici del suo cuore – Siamo noi gli artefici del fato del mondo, e se una singola persona può cambiare per il meglio la vita di tante altre… non potrei mai essere tanto egoista da trattenerla da me, per quanto la ami con tutto il mio cuore.

Severa alzò la testa, gli occhi ancora umidi, guardandola in viso in un istintivo impulso di assicurarsi che la sua espressione fosse sincera. Ma si trattava di Lucina: non avrebbe mai potuto mentire, o essere meschina come lei e tutto il resto della gente.

– Ti aspetterò – le sorrise – Ti aspetterò con gioia. È il tuo viaggio, amore mio. Promettimi solo che farai attenzione.

A quello, Severa annuì senza esitare.

– Certo – rispose, tirando su col naso – Figurati se mi faccio ammazzare, _tsk_. Mica è così facile, poi.

Lucina ridacchiò, piena d’affetto.

– Hai ragione. Allora, va benissimo.

Si sporse per baciarla e Severa, malgrado il suo broncio di pochi attimi prima, accolse le sue labbra sulle proprie con gioia. Fu un contatto dolce, rassicurante, poco esigente; fu sufficiente che le loro lingue si sfiorassero appena, però, perché Severa mugolasse, una piccola fitta di calore tra le gambe e l’improvviso impulso di stringersi un po’ di più a Lucina, di premere il petto contro il suo per ascoltare il suo cuore e, in un istinto sicuramente più basso, godersi la pressione dei suoi seni, sodi e appena più piccoli dei suoi. Lucina colse il suo lieve movimento e aprì di più le labbra, lasciando che il bacio si approfondisse, concedendosi e concedendole dei tocchi e dei movimenti più audaci, per quanto niente affatto frenetici.

Solo in quel momento Severa capì davvero quanta paura avesse avuto, e quanto fosse felice di essere stata nel torto a provarla. Aveva la fortuna di avere una compagna meravigliosa, priva di difetti che non fossero un po’ di adorabile rigidità e goffaggine nelle questioni che si sarebbero dovute prendere con leggerezza; ma lei poteva compensare per entrambe, completarla in quei campi così come lei teneva a bada i suoi modi bruschi e faceva emergere i suoi lati migliori, che spesso Severa stessa dimenticava.

Si staccò da lei, strusciando il naso contro il suo, lasciando finalmente spazio dentro di sé anche alla tristezza.

– Mi mancherai – le confessò – Vorrei averti al mio fianco.

Lucina le scoccò un piccolo bacio, breve e a fior di labbra, prima di rispondere accarezzandole una guancia.

– Anche tu mi mancherai. Ma andrà tutto bene.

Severa annuì e poi affondò il viso contro la sua spalla, un misto di desiderio e stanchezza che la rendeva incerta su come tentare di far proseguire quel momento così prezioso. E Lucina non la forzò: malgrado quel lieve picco di passione di poco prima, si accontentò di accarezzarle la schiena e di tenersela vicina al cuore, in silenzio, per minuti che presto iniziarono ad accumularsi tra loro, senza che mai si stancassero l’una del conforto dell’altra.

C’era ancora tempo, in fondo.

 

 

_La notte era stata dolcissima, umida, lunga. Avevano fatto il bagno insieme, si erano pettinate i capelli, avevano dormito nude incuranti del lieve e pungente odore di sudore e umori che permeava la stanza e le coperte; le gambe intrecciate, i ventri premuti l’uno sull’altro, le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza._

_Severa varcò il portale di Anankos a testa alta. Lucina le aveva dimostrato di credere in lei, di non avere alcun dubbio sul fatto che non avrebbe lasciato quel mondo perire tra le fiamme: non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai delusa._


End file.
